roguerrilla_goingroguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ixion
Biography & Background My mother came from a Pure-blood family, unfortunately she never showed any signs of magic. She never had a wand and was never accepted to any school of magic. She has known about the magical world and was unable to be an active participant. My maternal grandmother was a high ranking member of the Brazilian Ministry of Magic. My maternal grandfather was a professional quidditch player. He played for the Brazillian National Quidditch team all five times they won. My father came from a wealthy Muggle family with property all over the world. They met during a semester as sea as part of an international study abroad program. The hard-nosed influence of my grandparents is something that only my brother Lethe, and my sister Delta know well. We were the ones left in their care. By the time I was five the considered me old enough to do take care of myself and four of my siblings. When we outgrew our home we moved to an island off Greece’s northwest coast in the Ionian Sea country where the family grew exponentially. We have always had a nice home. No matter where it was my parents made sure that it was secure. We had an excessively large home back in Brazil, we have something similar in Greece as well. Neither was more beautiful than the other. The home in Brazil is still in our possession through my uncles and I take every opportunity that I can to make sure that I am in it. It should come as no surprise that anywhere but home was where I wanted to be. I have six younger siblings and it usually falls on my shoulders to be responsible for all of them. My parents had jobs that gave them the freedom to work around each-other. One worked at night, the other worked during the day. They switched off whenever they needed to, until that was no longer something they felt like doing. Each of my parents got comfortable with their so called schedule. Then it fell to me to look after the kids. I have a five year age gap in my favor on all of my siblings. Sometimes I think they had me so they would have some one to take care of the rest of the litter. I had a tantrum that was magically infused causing the doors to lock the power to short out as each of them went to leave for work one particular day. They had no idea how to explain magic to me and passed of the occurrences as problems with the door or the lock itself. They paid not attention to my complaints. I was only a child, their child. I do not mean any of that to imply that my parents were neglectful. They were not. They were loving in a somewhat distant way. They provided for us everything that we needed. Clothes, food, entertainment and on occasion their company. What sticks out to me that they never did was say anything nice. I was acknowledged at best. I was never appreciated. When it became my turn to play parent I tried to do more for the rest of them. As it came time for me to begin school a man from a school called Castelobruxo let me know I would be attending as a first year. I let my eldest siblings know to watch out for the Neomea and Hamon. If I heard otherwise they would answer to me. Personality & Nature Supportive, patient, hardworking Inappreciable, hypersensitive, tyrannized Appearance & Looks I'm tall, dark, and handsome. That's a saying that was made for men like me. I've got dark brown/black hair that comes from both sides of the family. But green eyes that are a gift from my mother. I inherited her full lips as well. I did end up having my father's small nose. Possessions wand Relationships K + N = I My father is a Muggle by the name of Kastor Xarhakos. My mother is a Squib woman by the name of Niobe D'Souza. My brother is one year younger than me, his name is Lethe. My sister is one year younger than me, her name is Delta. My sister is five years younger than me, her name is Neomea. My brother is eight years younger than me, his name is Haemon. My sister is thirteen years younger than me, her name is Arena. My brother is thirteen years younger than me, his name is Talus. My sister is seventeen years younger than me, her name is Jacenia. Trivia & Tidbits * I am a Cancer; I was born June 24th. *I am Brazilian/Greek on my mother's side and Greek on my father's side. Category:Half-blood